


How to impress your crush with your superpower

by karsata



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Dorks in Love, Drabble, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Romantic Comedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:48:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26875456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karsata/pseuds/karsata
Summary: Rhett has a superpower, he doesn't really want to do anything with it though, except for maybe getting his crush's attention.What ensues is a hilarious series of events.
Relationships: Rhett McLaughlin & Link Neal, Rhett McLaughlin/Link Neal
Comments: 10
Kudos: 17





	1. I can travel, now what?

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, so hear me out, I randomly got this idea one day and it tickled my funny bone so much that I couldn't resist writing it.  
> As the wise @harper44 said once on their tumblr, "the only reason I write fic is because I can't find exactly what I want so I write it myself."

**Prologue**

Rhett never asked to be special. He was doing just fine by blending into the crowd. He has never craved attention anyway, but one day Rhett woke up in a forest instead of his bed and freaked out so much that next thing he knows, he's back in his room.

It took him some time to get used to the idea and learn the ropes of this "talent". The first thing he did was to travel or as some would more accurately describe as "teleport" to his college, then to his hometown but that was about it. Basically he was doing his usual errands but more efficiently and in a less time-consuming manner.

The thought of altruistically using his abilities of course crossed his mind, however at the end of the day Rhett decided to not pursue them. After all, he's young and lazy, so he might as well just live like everyone else instead of trying to be some sort of superhero in addition to all the complications associated with it.


	2. Say what now?

Rhett was good at hiding his abilities, usually, but in this case he was all for exploiting them. You see, he had this crush on a cute guy named Link from one of his classes but all Rhett's attempts at getting his attention were either ignored or went unnoticed.

The perfect opportunity was presented to him one day when he overheard Link's conversation with a friend, complaining about having to drive to the neighboring state to buy a relic which was the key element in his research. 

It only took Rhett 5 minutes to go there, buy the item and come back, so he was quite proud of himself: now Link didn't have to drive for hours to get it.

When he presented the gift to Link though, he was unimpressed. 

"I don't need charity," he said, refusing to accept it.

"It's not that at all," Rhett insisted, "there was just a mix up, I needed another thing from the same shop and my relatives send me this instead."

Link suspiciously studied him trying to figure out whether Rhett was telling the truth. After some consideration, Link's expression softened.

"Oh ok, in that case at least let me pay for it."

"No, no, there is no need for that, just take it as a gift from a friend please.'' Rhett answered. 

"Friends, huh?" Link smirked, looking all smug about something.

"Yeah, sure, if you'd like to?" Rhett asked shyly, anticipating Link's response. If it hadn't had been too forward, he certainly would have jumped to dating right away, but he didn't want to scare Link.

"You intrigue me Rhett, I've seen you checking me out before and here you are giving gifts and wanting to be friends. Is that really all you want?"

Rhett was so flustered by Link's unexpected questions that for a minute he didn't know what to say but in the end he decided to match Link's boldness.

"I mean, I wouldn't be opposed to dating..."

Link looked thoughtful and what he said next changed Rhett's life irrevocably from then on out:

"I suppose we would make a power couple, what's with your teleportation and my telepathy." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is a drabble and I'll try to post everyday.
> 
> All comments and kudos are greatly appreciated!


	3. How dare you!

"So what you're saying is that you knew all along?" Rhett asked incredulously.

"Sure did, but I wanted you to work for it," Link said pleased by himself. 

"You're really cruel Link, very cruel!" Rhett answered frowning for effect.

"You remember that I can read your thoughts, right?" asked Link, trying not to laugh. 

"Damn it! I can't help that you're very attractive, ok?" Rhett replied frustrated. 

"Well, despite the common belief, my ability can be turned on and off, so don't worry, you're not going to be under close examination all the time," Link tried to console him.

However, Rhett was not ready to give up, instead he intently stared at Link and imagined the most disgusting thing he could think of.

"Ugh, gross. Stop it! I'm gonna puke!" Link exclaimed repulsed from the image in his head.

"Ha, got ya! Now stop reading my thoughts, punk!" said Rhett satisfied that his trick worked.

"Ok, ok, done, jerk!" relented Link defeated, wishing he could have erased what he's seen forever.

Rhett of course didn't believe him and projected the same scene again but since Link didn't react in any way this time, he was assured that his mind was safe for now.

"Now that that's dealt with, let talk about our date."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is a drabble and I'll try to post everyday. 
> 
> All comments and kudos are greatly appreciated!


	4. I can do that too!

Link was looking around with a dumbfounded expression on his face.

"I know I said to impress me with something special on our first date but I've never thought you'll bring me to Paris!"

Rhett chuckled, mentally giving himself a high-five for coming up with the perfect plan.

"I mean, I can travel anywhere within seconds, so might as well take you to the most romantic city in the world, right?"

"I gotta say Rhett, you have really proved yourself and I think I should reward you for a job well done. Hmm...seems like a french kiss will be fitting to the location, don't you think?" asked Link with fire in his eyes. 

"I think that's a great idea!" answered Rhett embracing Link and kissing him with passion, savoring each swipe of the tongue and little whimpers that escaped Link's throat.

* * *

"I want to go..."

"To Target!"

"Hold on, let me finish! So, let's go to Target this..."

"Tuesday!"

"Link! Seriously! If you interrupt me one more time, I'm leaving! As I was saying, we should go there on Tuesday to buy..."

"Costumes for couples for Halloween! Yes, I'm all in!" 

Rhett looked very annoyed and left the room without saying a word. 

"C'mon Rhett, don't be such a baby, I was just joking!" Link shouted after him.

In return, he was scared shitless by Rhett suddenly reappearing behind him and hugging Link to his chest. 

"Not so funny now, huh baby?" Rhett whispered huskily into Link's ear, "I can use my powers to play with you too, you know."

Link moaned, fully resting his weight on Rhett, "I like where this is going."

"Well darling, this is supposed to be a punishment," said Rhett alternately pinching Link's nipples then lowering his hand to Link's waist hovering over his growing bulge, "so I'm afraid you'll have to take care of this little problem," he paused to accentuate the point by squeezing Link's erection, "all...by...yourself!"

Then Rhett was gone as quick as he appeared, leaving Link all alone: flushed and flustered. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is a drabble and I'll try to post everyday.
> 
> All comments and kudos are greatly appreciated!


	5. Are you dumb or just pretending to be one?

It was an ordinary day, no foreshadowing or evil auras floating around.

It was an ordinary date, Rhett and Link enjoying each others company as always.

However, all of a sudden, Link stopped talking mid-sentence, looking scared.

"What's going on, Link?" asked Rhett immediately picking up that something was wrong.

"The bank across the street is about to be robbed and one of the thieves is hoping for an occasion to shoot someone!"

"Ok, don't panic, I'll be back in a sec!" said Rhett, walked out of the café then vanished.

Link didn't even have enough time to react or start worrying about Rhett's safety, when he casually strolled back.

"What was that, Rhett? Where did you go?" asked Link, adrenaline finally catching up to him.

"I warned the bank and notified the police, said I overheard the robbers discussing their plan."

"And they BELIEVED you? Usually it takes more than a word of a random citizen."

"Oh yeaaah , forgot to mention, I also located their getaway car and teleported inside to find some evidence: recorded their weapons that were stored there."

"Rhett, what the fuck!" Link was barely keeping himself from shouting, "They could have noticed you! You could have been killed! At least I could have stayed guard for you!"

Link was furious, if he knew Rhett's going to rush like that, he wouldn't say anything immediately or at least would have run after him.

"I'm sorry Link, I was just so focused on acting quick that I wasn't really thinking about the details..." Rhett looked genuinely sorry, so Link suppressed his urge to chastise and rounded the table to hug him.

"I'm so glad you're safe babe, honestly I think I'd have done the same thing, but you were gone so fast, I didn't have time to do anything, felt so powerless!"

"I promise to be more careful next time."

"Next time?"

"Well, let's not fool ourselves, with our combined powers, there's no way we're staying out of trouble," winked Rhett.

Link laughed, bumping his shoulder.

* * *

"Hey Link?"

"Yeah?"

"How about we travel to Antarctic next week?"

"Why would we do that, to freeze to death?"

"Noo, to play with penguins!"

Link looked at Rhett like he was crazy.

"You know that they're not toys, right?"

"But they're so cute, I wanna walk with them, you know, like waddle around and stuff."

"Rhett, I swear, sometimes I regret agreeing to be your boyfriend."

"You know you love me baby!"

"Fine, but we're not going to Antarctic!"

"You're no fun! Ok, how about Australia?"

"Hmm, that actually sounds nice! We can visit the Sydney Opera House."

"I was thinking more along the lines of visiting kangaroos and running in their pouches," Rhett said, attempting to hide that he was not serious this time. 

Link was left speechless, expressing his emotions by waving his arms around in frustration.

His incredulous expression was so funny that Rhett couldn't keep it in anymore and burst out laughing.

"I'm just kidding, you should have seen your face! Oh man! Although, I would actually like to see penguins up close..."

"There are zoos for that Rhett!" Link rolled his eyes, "Anyway, let's go to the Alps, skiing sounds fun right now."

"Anything for you, my love!" said Rhett kissing Link sweetly. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All comments and kudos are greatly appreciated!


End file.
